I'm the Leader of the Broken Hearts
by MistresofRave
Summary: A songfic drabble series about what Kagome has to go through after the deaths of Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo. How will she find her way and who will she encounter upon the way? Also I do not own the Song Leader of the broken hearts. It belongs to papa Roach
1. CHAPTER I

_All the lies, I told you now the truth_

Kagome's stone cold sapphire eyes looked over the field. She had told them so many times that this wouldn't happen. She told everyone that they would prevail and that everything would be fine. She lied. She was poison. Everything that they all had worked for, everything that they set out to achieve, it was all nothing! It was all of her fault. If she would have just listened, if she would have trained harder. Kikyo was right, she was worthless. She should have been studying her powers, to try and get they to the point where she would be useful to someone. To the point where she would help her friends instead of be a liability. As she looked at the fog that overtook the landscape of the battle field she saw the bodies of her friends and knew that there was work to be done.

_Sango.._ Kagome thought mournfully as she looked at her best friend in the world, dead on the ground and all because of her. The guilt that ate Kagome up was so intense that she dropped to her knees for a moment. _Pick yourself up Kagome, they deserve better than this._ She thought to herself as she did one of the tricks she could do. She focused her energy on the ground and there were two adult sized graves along with one child sized one. She picked up Sango and put her in the grave, returning the earth. She then looked to Miroku, who had died protecting Sango, he had taken a number of demons into his wind tunnel such a number that it had engulfed him hole and left a large crater. Kagome though hard to herself and a black marble mausoleum that had prayers and Miroku's name and story all over it. By this point she felt exhausted but she knew she had to keep going. She placed Inuyasha, the love of her life, in his grave and returned the earth. Her tears dampened the earth as she said goodbye one last time and felt herself mad at him for one last time. _Why couldn't you have just left it! We could have left! We could have retreated! But you just couldn't do that! Could you, you dumb dog! And because of all of this, because I couldn't protect you when you needed it most, I couldn't protect you from yourself; and now you're dead!_ Kagome mourned, she could hardly bear to do what she did now. Her child, Shippo, she laid him to rest. He was too young for this, his life had be cut far too short. It wasn't fair. She laid her darling son to rest and return the earth as she return his body to the earth. She placed gravemarkers with their names on them at each gravesite. But after this Kagome did not know what to do with herself.

"What comes next?" Kagome asked herself with tears falling down.

Challenges: Disney Challenge

Riku-Ryuu's Random Prompts


	2. CHAPTER II

_Here I am with nothing left to lose_

The wind rushed through Kagome's hair as she sat there staring at the ground, she hugged her arms around her legs as she pulled them up to her chest. Kagome then let loose and her tears came, once they started they didn't stop and she was eventually curled up onto her side, tears doubling over and although she wanted to stop she just couldn't.

Night fell and although the scene stunk of blood she couldn't bring herself to leave, the most she could do was grab a blanket from her ugly yellow knapsack. She laid there, rocking back and forth with the force of her tears as she wondered what she was going to do now. Naraku had not won, she had actually gained a few shards from him and she would never give them up, not while she lived and breathed.

She heard a sound then, she was sure it was a familiar one but in her nearly catatonic state she did not know who it was. But then a voice spoke, a voice that Kagome would know always.

"Kagome? What the hell has happened to my woman." Kouga's gruff voice spoke. He stopped however at the very sight of Kagome. "Kagome?" His voice was questioning and she found the strength to sit up.

"Hi Kouga." Kagome whispered, her voice was raw from crying and she could hardly talk.

"Kagome, what happened here?" Kouga asked as he looked at her.

"They're dead, they're all dead…"

Challenge: Sunset Miko

Wind


	3. CHAPTER III

_**And now that Im crawling in my skin**_

__Kouga looked at Kagome with a sad look in his eye. He saw how torn up she was an as he glanced around he saw the graves of all of her friends and realized that she must have done this on her own.

"Did you do this on your own?" His gruff voice had softened as if he were talking to a pup.

"Yes. It was the only thing that my damned powers were able to do to help. At the very least I was able to give them proper burials." Kagome's voice was hard, bitter and hateful towards herself. Kouga did not like seeing his woman this way. She shouldn't be this cold and unforgiving of herself, she reminded him of the Taiyoukai of the west at this point.

_I feel like I'm crawling in my own skin._ Kagome thought to herself, she forgot the Kouga was even there. She glanced at him and saw his lips were moving which meant that he was talking to her obviously.

"What did you say?" She said, voice nearly lifeless.

"I asked you if you had eaten." Kouga said sighing.

"I do not remember the last time that I have eaten." Kagome said looking down at her hands, they were shaking.

"Come we must find shelter soon, there is a storm coming." Kouga said as he picked her up, with no protesting from her and ran to a cave that was nearby so they could take shelter. It was certainly going to be a long night and Kagome clearly wasn't in the her right mind right now. Kouga needed to take care of his woman and make sure she had everything she needed. He would make sure she made it through and ate tonight.

Words: 300

Challenge: Riku-Ryuu's

Prompt: Storm


	4. CHAPTER iV

_Maybe its time I just give in_

Kouga had went out to find food for the both of them. He really didn't want to leave Kagome there alone but he really had no choice whatsoever. He felt anger deep in his heart for what had happened to Kagome. He didn't know exactly how she had survived but it was miraculous that she was still standing. There was much underneath the surface, Kouga did not know much about women but he knew that he was in for more where Kagome was concerned. Maybe it was time for him to give in.

Words: 100

Challenge: Katt's Monthly Prompts

Prompt: Anger


	5. CHAPTER V

_**I've become the leader of the broken hearts**_

Kouga came back to the cave with food and looked at Kagome with disappointment on his face, she hadn't moved at all since he left. She was sitting by the roaring fire he had built, legs pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. She just stared into the fire and he could see her eyes looked like there was nothing there. It worried Kouga quite a bit, but he had to prepare the food. He would make sure that she ate tonight. He had to take care of her.

Words: 100

Challenge: Katt's Monthly Prompts

Prompt: Anger


	6. Chapter VI

_**And now I finally know what it feels like**_

As he continued to glance at Kagome, Kouga couldn't help but think that she reminded him of a pale bride. It seemed that she had everything that was her completely ripped away. He had to do something but he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do. He wasn't exactly used to comforting grieving females after all. Once the food was finished he approached her.

"Kagome, it's time to eat Kagome." Kouga said as he sat over by her.

"Why?" Kagome asked, her voice was mournful and it stopped Kouga in his tracks, what could he tell her? Her honest pain shook him to his core with such a simple question.

Words: 121

Challenge: STELLA'S SOUNDTRACK CHALLENGE

Prompt: Pale Bride


	7. Chapter VII

_**To risk everything and still survive**_

Koga nearly did not know what to say to what she had said. He hadn't realized she had no desire to eat.

"Kagome, you know that you need to eat, you need to keep your strength up." Kouga said as he handed her a stick that had roasted bore on it. "You've survived an horrendous ordeal. It's truly surprising that you have survived. But you owe it to everyone to endure and to come out stronger than ever." Koga said in a rare moment of sophistication.

"Fine." Said said unhappily as she began to nibble on the meat and he sighed in relief for a moment. Taking care of Kagome was certainly going to be a handful.

Kagome sighed to herself as she attempted to eat the meat that her body had no desire for. She had never felt more alone in her life and although Koga was being a dear and trying to take care of her, which she couldn't be more grateful for, she couldn't keep away the dark thoughts that swarmed through her mind.

_You are alone now. Your closest friends are dead. This leaves you to try and complete the sacred jewel on your own and attempt to defeat Naraku. You deserve this, because you were too caught up with your tragedy of a romance you did nothing to advance your training. Because of this everyone you loved died! You deserve to be alone and you deserve the cold death that will come._

This thought train made Kagome whimper quietly.

Words: 260

Challenge: Sunset Miko's Challenge

Prompt: Alone


	8. Chapter VIII

_**When you're standing on the battlefield**_

Koga could tell that Kagome wasn't here with him right now. Although he was happy that she had decided that she would eat for him. His woman needed to keep her strength up! But he scooted over towards her and wrapped Kagome in a warm hug, to which he heard a quiet feminine sigh.

"I believe sleep would be best just now." Koga said as he looked down at her with a kind look on her face.

Something snapped in Kagome as he spoke these words, they were so gentle and kind. Koga was being unusually kind and acting like someone that certainly wasn't the Koga that she had gotten to know. She looked up at him and a hooded look took over her eyes. Here was a male that had claimed her time and time again. Maybe it was time that she gave into his claims, after all she had no one left. She had had a terrible day and really just wanted to feel something, feeling something other than the guilt that was eating her up.

There was something about her smile that Koga was not entirely sure about that look that Kagome was giving him just now. It was as if sleeping was the last thing on her mind. He had seen that look before on other females and if he didn't know better he would have though he smelt arousal on her fine, light scent.

"Koga, I want to thank you, but I am afraid that I must ask more of you before the night is through." Kagome said, her voice was low and sultry, like a blues singer of ages past.

"I will do anything I can to help you ." Koga said as his icy blues eyes looked sincerely into Kagome's darkening orbs.

"Make me forget." She whispered before she slide into his lap and attacked his lips with her own.

Words: 323

Challenge: Disney Challenge

Prompt: Sleeping


	9. Chapter IX

**_And all the pain is real_**

Kagome happily kissed a rather surprised Koga, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he could feel that Kagome needed this. And after all he really like her, wanted her to be his mate, why would he deny himself the chance to make out with her. As she continued to kiss him she could hear a psithurism outside. There was a kind of electricity on that wind. She kissed him harder, some of her guilt slowly slipping away. She let herself fall into that feeling, let herself use Koga , she needed him.

Words: 100

Challenge: Stella's Word Prompt Game

Prompt: **Psithurism-The sound of the wind through the trees**

**_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of you who have read my story and followed it! I appreciate you so much! I am also toying around with the idea of upping the Rating of the story, I'll announce it if I do, I was wondering what you thought though, would you guys like me to up the rating? Let me know! Press that review button and let me know!_**

**_-Mistress_**


	10. Chapter X

**_That's when you realize_**

_"The apples is sweet when the keeper is away" _played over and over again in Kagome's head. She couldn't help thinking that. She knew what she was doing, she was getting a distraction. She needed something to take away her guilt, but this wasn't right. This wasn't what she was supposed to be doing. He was Ayame's and the only reason she wanted him was because Inuyasha nor anyone else wasn't here.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Kagome said as she quickly ran away from Koga and out into the night, she couldn't stay here.

Words: 100

Challenge: The Proverbial Challenge

Prompt: The apple is sweet when the keeper is away


	11. Chapter XI

_**That you must've done something right**_

Kagome meandered through the woods, she knew that she needed to come to her senses but she couldn't just do that. She was consumed with guilt over what she had tried to do to Kouga. She just wanted to feel something other than the complete and utter emptiness that had been consuming her soul. She hadn't even thought about what would happen to her out here now that she had ran away from the safety of the cave. What she faced there was too much for her to deal with. She would figure out something.

_**Challenge: Stella's Word Prompt Game**_

_**Prompt: Meander-To follow a winding and turning course; to move aimlessly and idly without fixed direction.**_

_**Words: 100**_


	12. Chapter XII

_**Cause you've never felt so alive**_

Kagome was running, she was trying to be careful not to slip and fall but she knew that the chances were very high that she was going to. But something was happening to her in this moment, within this running. She felt free.

She looked behind her and to her delight Koga was no where in sight, she really didn't want him to come after her; she couldn't handle the look on his face right now. She'd never felt as alive as right now.

But it was then that she colided with something.

**_Challenge: Katt's Weekly Prompts on Monthly Themes_**

**_Prompt: Slip_**

**_Words: 100_**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Holding out for more than I deserve**

"Well then, if it isn't the reincarnation." An evil voice chuckled.

And if it wasn't the master of darkness, the one that she was fighting against and the one that had taken everything from her.

"_Naraku…"_ But the voice that had come out of Kagome's mouth was not one that she had ever heard from her before. She felt all the rage and aggression that she had against him welling up inside. She wanted nothing more than rip out his throat.

"What are you doing out here, _all alone?"_ His words chilled her through to the bone but she knew that she couldn't retaliate, not yet it wasn't time for that yet. All she could do was hold out for the fact that she would have her revenge.

Words: 135

Challenge: Soundtrack Challenge

Prompt: Master of Darkness


	14. Chapter XIV

**And hanging on to all your careless words**

"What I am doing where is none of your concern." Kagome said as she walked away as if Naraku was nothing, she knew that in arrogance he would follow her. And that was exactly what she needed, she needed him intrigued.

"You have no one anymore. There's no one that cares about you. Your existence is pointless."

Her neck twitched to the side as a tear slipped out of her eye, she could feel the anger filling her up like, she could feel the jealousy filling her up. Why was Naraku alive? Why was it him? She could feel the jealousy just like cain and abel, she could feel the fight that was coming. And Kagome was going to be ready.

Words: 129

Challenge: Stella's Soundtrack Challenge

Prompt: Cain and Abel


	15. Chapter XV

**Maybe it's time I cut the cord**

Kagome toyed around with the idea of turning her emotions off and what it would do to her. Surely it would get things done quickly, but she would be more prone to mistakes. But then she could argue with herself that because of her emotions that is what would make her be more prone to mistakes. She had entirely forgotten Naraku's presence for a moment. At this current moment he was looking at her with some kind of bachelor's pride. It seemed that Naraku was having naughty thoughts about Kagome, thoughts that made her nearly groan in revulsion.

"Naraku, you are the one that is worthless." Kagome said as she tossed him a glare, her hard blue eyes had no problem holding the disgusting demon's gaze.

Words: 133

Challenge: Soundtrack Challenge

Prompt: Bachelor's Pride


	16. Chapter XVI

_**Maybe I stay and take some more**_

"I believe that you are mistaken young, reincarnation." Naraku said as he chuckled evilly. "After all, you wouldn't be staying here and talking to me if you really had something else to do, now would you?"

She hated him so much in this moment, and she hated him because he was right. She didn't have anything better to do. And she didn't have anything better to do because he killed everyone that had ever meant anything to her. She felt the rage start to churn beneath her skin, it was then that some words floated in her mind. _'Kagome, you must not let those who try you get the better of you, remember that our parental love will guide you in all you do, despite your father no longer being with us in the world of the living. We shall eternally look after you.'_ Her mother was such an inspiration to her and that memory was able to snap her out of her blind rage in the moment.

"I wouldn't bother me too much if I were you Naraku, because it occurs to me that you have taken away from me everything I have ever loved. To you, I'm the most dangerous thing on the planet and I've got nothing to lose." She said coldly as she marched off again, leaving Naraku to stew to himself.

Challenges: Stella's Soundtrack Challenge, Rin-Rin's Obscue word challenge

Prompts: Parental love, Reincarnation

Words: 234


	17. Chapter XVII

_**I've become the leader of the broken hearts**_

Kagome chuckled as a melodious sound floated to her ears, the sound of Naraku's growl of frustration at her completely aloof nature when it came to him. She took great pleasure in that fact that she could cause this.

She heard him quickly make his disappearance but this did not bother her, she was done with the annoying murderer as it was. Kagome made her way along as she placed a hand to her chest. She thought of all the other people who had suffered broken hearts because of Naraku and this thought enraged her. She would stand up for them all, she would get vengeance for those who couldn't and as she came to terms with this affirmation a thought passed into her head. _I've become the leader of the broken hearts._

She walked away and kind of wondered why Naraku didn't kill her, but he was a man and like all men if she intrigued him then she would probably earn a pass on her life time. And because of that it would give her enough time to kill Naraku. She didn't need help, she needed to practice and that's what she was going to do, find an empty field and let out all her rage and sorrow to the heavens through the medium of her purifying powers.

Words: 228

Challenge: Rin-Rin's Obscure Words

Prompt: **MELODIOUS~A SOUND PLEASING TO THE EAR**


	18. Chapter XVIII

_**And now I finally know what it feels like **_

Kagome felt the power caress over her, she felt the ecstacy in the energy that she was giving off and through it all she came to a realization that made the pain she was feeling just the tinest bit easier.

_There is no death, only a changing of worlds._

This thought satisfied her, to think that she would once again see her friends but that did not take away from her mission. She would murder that being that killed her friends and after that? She would figure that out later, she didn't have a reason to stay here, but she didn't think she could just go home and let everything be and resume normal life, not after what she had experienced her. This had changed Kagome, into a more darker form of her original self.

But using her powers like this was a gamble, it was liable that she was going to attract attention from nearby demons if she did this. _Let them come._ Was the other thing she had thought. She had been through so much and all she really wanted to do right now was tear into something and focus her rage and depression on something other than herself. She needed to find a target so that she would continue on and be able to accomplish her goal.

She heard that welcomed sound, the growl that spoke of a demon coming her way. As it emerged into the clearing she saw it was a male ookami. She wondered for half a second if it was in someway related to Koga, his name in itself inspired guilt inside of her and made her want to dispose of this demon all the more. She prepared herself as it launched an attack,

Words: 300

Challenge: Proverbial Challenge, Rin-Rin's obscure word's challenge.

Prompts: There is no death, only a changing of worlds, Gamble


	19. Chapter XIX

_**To risk everything and still survive **_

It was true that Kagome found herself in a nocuous situation at the moment as she stared into the wolf's blood red eyes. She knew it was her own fault for her display of power. But she would not die to this wolf. She would fight and she would win. She focused on the battlefield now instead of on her own internal mantra.

The wolf jumped at her and she dodged to the right with a roll on the ground, she grabbed her bow while she rolled and as she recovered she strung the bow and pointed it at the wolf. It's eyes were focused on her jewel shards, her eyes were focused on it's sinuous body very carefully.

"I won't kill you if I don't have to." She spoke loud and enunciated every word. "I do not wish to harm you, however if you are foolish enough to attack me; believe me I have no qualms about taking your life. It would be a rather welcome distraction in all reality. But if I do not have to kill you I will not. I beg you please do not force my hand." Kagome said as she looked at the creature in sympathy, her power and it's craving for the jewel driving the poor beast mad.

Word Count: 223

Challenge: Rin-Rin's Obscure Words

Prompt: Nocuous~Dangerous, Harmful


	20. Chapter XX

**_When you're standing on the battlefield_**

Kagome and the wolf held eyes for a moment, she could tell that she was going to be forced to do this and she was extraordinarily sad. She didn't want to, this wolf did not deserve to die but she knew that this is what had to happen. As it leapt towards her she aimed her arrow carefully, watching it come towards her and she aimed, then released. Blood rained over her like a waterfall of death, she didn't know why it wasn't just instantly purified, but as she was covered in blood she let out a mournful cry and sank to the ground. _What have I done?_ She thought to herself as she just let herself lay there and cry for a good twenty minutes. Kagome let her powers feel out, she needed to bathe and get all of this blood off of her. She felt there was a hot spring ten minutes West and she sighed in resignation as she picked herself up, collecting her bow and arrows, finding there was even a jewel shard in the mess of what had once been a wolf, and walking to her location.

It took her ten agonizing minutes before she was there, she saw the steam rising up and it really looked like heaven to her. She sighed in contentment as she thought of the water rushing over her body, but it was now time to get out of her blood soaked clothes. She began to slowly strip out, the blood making her clothes stick to her body, her poor white shirt soaked through and through. As her shirt peeled off of her skin with some difficulty she dropped it to the ground right near the hot springs, where she had previously dropped her bow and arrows, the bow had one knocked just in case. There was now blood sprinkling all over Kagome's skin and soaked through onto her white lace bra that she wore underneath, she pulled this off as well. After she was free of her top half she pulled her blood soaked green skirt off and then her matching white underwear, the only article of clothing that didn't have any blood on them. Then her shoes and her now red socks, she then slowly slipped into the hot spring. She let out a cry as the hot water hit her. She saw the water start to pool, turning pink in color from the blood that was coming off of her skin. Her face was the worst, covered completely except for her eyes. She looked at her reflection and broke into tears, it appeared she was crying blood from how the tear trails looked.

From her blind spot behind her someone approached her. A thick, confident voice spoke, startling her through and through.

"Kagome? What are you doing here by yourself? What happened?" She knew that voice, she'd never be able to forget that voice.

"Ban—kotsu…." She whispered as she looked up at him, face soaked in blood.

"What happened to you?" Bankotsu was shocked as he looked at her, what could have possibly happened to her. Where were her friends, her protector—the annoying whelp Inuyasha—He had not sensed anyone nearby.

"Wolf demon, had a jewel shard, wanted mine. Had to kill it, exploded in blood just before my face." She said in broken clipped sentences. "Was all I could do to just get here." She said as looked back down at the water, and struck her reflection.

"Hey none of that now." Bankotsu said, sensing something serious had happened beyond this. "Let's get you cleaned up. " He said as he began to strip.

"What are you doing?" Her voice sounded frightened and he didn't like that, not at all.

"I'm going to get in here to help you, don't worry Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh…alright." She whispered as she didn't even try to cover up, the water was high enough that it covered anything essential anyway.

Words: 672

Challenge: Stella's Soundtrack Challenge

Hotspring Hijinx

Prompts: Wall of Death

Blind spot


	21. ChapterXXI

**_And all the pain is real_**

Bankotsu looked at Kagome and could not get over the damage that has been done to her. She seemed to have all but given up; she was not even hiding her modesty as she did before. Her eyes, though blue eyes that were usually full of fire and that's what he liked about her. But now, now they appeared to be dead. He sighed as he slowly and gently began to clean her face. He had sensed her presence, which was the reason why he had shown up. The lack of her friends presences were concerning, yet he had a feeling that something of a high magnitude had happened.

Words: 115

Challenge: Stella's Soundtrack

Prompt: Damage


End file.
